The Killing Instinct
by Nic01224
Summary: Humanity has failed. The Virus lives, Alex and Elizabeth live for the collective. Its spreading beyond Manhattan, consumming the world as the two rule at the heart of it all. The embraced the Killing Instinct, their mutual desire to destroy humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Prototype-The Killing Instinct-Embracing Destiny

Alex Mercer had stood, routed the spot, a sadistic smirk playing over his features as the Nuclear Bomb detonated. The humans, those insects that had persecuted him, now destroyed themselves with their own weapons. A miniature sun burned in Manhattan, the blast wave was a tsunami of kinetic force. So it was that the human race doomed themselves, in a final desperate attempt to destroy him, Elizabeth and the rest of the new species. Humanities final act of folly, arrogance and pride. Nobody had considered that the Virus might survive, nobody had considered that he and Elizabeth would be completely unharmed.

Elizabeth had emerged very close next to him, a similar smile on her features. She was nowhere near as brain dead as the authorities had thought. It had all been a rouse, the cleverest trick of self preservation that gave Alex the time to come and free her. Alex had his sister cocooned he could make her like him, Alex's instincts told him his sister had to live. Elizabeth had allowed it, she got to play with Karen Parker who they had forced quite literally to stay alive. Cocooned in the hive, tendrils manipulating her organs, she could not die. Elizabeth could never allow the toy, the gift her new mate Alex had given her to die. Only time would kill Karen, and she was still so very young. Side by side, Elizabeth's hands slipped into Alex's, the virus pulsing oddly where their skin touched. Alex spoke first.

"They have slaughtered themselves. It begins."

"We have already spread beyond this island, my Son is awake and working hard."

"We are the God of this World, we infect, consume, survive."

"To Us."

"To Us."

Elizabeth snuggled closer to Alex, they had reaped the rewards of vengeance. Anyone who could have stooped them, anyone with the slightest possible chance of successfully eradicating the Virus was already dead. Within a few months the planet would be consumed, the Virus rooting itself into the very foundations of the Earth. Perhaps one day they would crack it and spread beyond the stars. Elizabeth grew excited at the thought, consuming and controlling everything. Everything would do her, _their_, bidding. Abruptly she turned to Alex, wrapped herself round him and grinding as they gave in to animalistic instinct.

Alex for his part always performed well, there was limitless potential to their sex. Elizabeth often got excited when thinking such things. It just made her tick. Alex gave into her, their, desire as the two descended into a frenzy of sex and shifting biomass as around them Manhattan burned, rubble fell and humanity fell into ruin. The Virus was already spreading through Russia, Russia was blaming the USA for the biological attack, at heart both countries and all others world wide knew in the instant the Manhattan Nuke failed that they were doomed, it was only a matter of time. For Alex and Elizabeth, time was sweet and to be savoured, anticipating the future.

Even while having sex, Elizabeth's mind wondered to the Earth, slowly strangling the life out humanity. It was with that thought, that poison Ivy like strangulation of other life, that Elizabeth climaxed. Alex smirked, laughing darkly as his mate laid their momentarily dazed. Always Elizabeth was thinking about the end result, Alex didn't care one way or another. All that mattered was that they survived. The killing instinct, Alex thought, was the best thing I've ever given into. Elizabeth starched up kissing him, playful at his murderous thoughts.

"Soon my love, soon. Be patient."

"Lets play with Karen."

"Yes lets."

So it was that the screams of Karen Parker, the pleading and begging for mercy like thousands of others around the globe became the herald of the new age. An age of supreme evolution, the age of the virus, the age where Elizabeth and Alex ruled the collective.


	2. Chapter 2

Prototype-The Killing Instinct-Survival of the Fittest

Alex Mercer stalked through the streets of Manhattan, Elizabeth's children…_their_ children did not bother him now. The Island had become a pulsating hive of fleshy matter and cocoons, all alive and well. If Alex activated his now defunct Infected Vision it would blind him with the intensity of the image he saw, so he had evolved. The new Vision, Human Vision, allowed him to find humans that were hiding in the streets where he would, hawk like, plummet from above and deliver their death or better yet infect them.

When Alex and Elizabeth had first had sex, the two strains of virus's had hunted out the defects in the other and thus they had evolved to near perfection. Alex's old mission was vengeance, his new mission was survival. Humanity had to be assimilated or destroyed if they were to live and thrive upon this planet. His target today would be fun, he grinned inwardly as he approached his target. It was the last human bastion left in Manhattan, the largest Military Base and the last. They had used gorilla tactics to whittle down the base's superb defences, even with Alex and Elizabeth's low opinion of Human lives they had to give these human credit.

The base had been fortified during the last days of the now called Manhattan Blacklight Infection. The walls had been covered in Bloodtox and Alex could feel his sinews beginning to fluctuate as he grew near. This was no ordinary mission, the others were easy infiltration and destruction. This particular mission was difficult, absolutely no viral substance could come into contact with him, Elizabeth feared it would spread through the whole hive and her thus killing everything they had worked so hard to maintain. Alex's strategy was far more complex.

The Humans supposed that The Virus could not travel across water, a clever trick on Elizabeth's part and she loved playing games with Humans or anything she deemed capable of amusing her. They had infected the water supply, within hours the virus would do its work. The base's viral detectors had been shut down, they blared all day due to being surrounded by Virus. That was a mistake yes, but entering the base was out of a question even with this lax decision. The second part of the plan was to incite a coup against the man who started a war again him, the General Randell the last surviving Blackwatch soldier in Manhatten. Alex had learned in his other expeditions exactly what the Marines and "regular" US Army Personal thought of him and Blackwatch. At best they were resentful, at worse they wanted Blackwatch's blood. Humans couldn't help killing each other, it seemed to be in their nature.

The Specialist was, Alex couldn't help but smile despite his murderous mood, a special case. The man had fought against Alex, then with Alex once he discovered the truth. They had all been porns in Randell's game. The Specialist was also Elizabeth's pet, the Supreme Hunter. The military never guessed the Virus could adapt to no longer be detected by the pathetic detectors. The two of them, The Specialist and The Virus, aka Alex Mercer were going to take Randell out together. The all consuming fire of their vengeance would not be quenched.

The Specialist would use his influence over his loyal soldiers, who would die in due time of course, against Randell. Elizabeth had infected the bases water supply, everyone in the base would die or join the Hive, Alex wanted Randell. The man who had put Elizabeth's child on a butchers slab to further his own meglomania, creating his own super soldiers and preparing for his war. It was he, not the Virus, who was the cancer at the heart of humanity and this war.

Now focused on the present, Alex's senses heighten to the extreme, every detail from the environmental to the human heart rate was all available to him. Alex was the Perfect Hunter, nothing was beyond him. He knew every crack, every squirm in the military web from the memories he'd absorbed. To put it simply, Alex simply could not wait to savour the found of his groundspike impaling Randell's flesh. Alex could absorb him before the end. He moved quickly, adopting the disguise of the highest ranking Officers Alex had available to him. The thing about killing humans is it was getting boring. They begged, they squirmed and they cried out for his mercy. Alex, the Virus, knew no mercy. You were absorbed or destroyed.

The guards were lax, their already inadequate senses dulled by the Virus. Whispers told Alex the General had simply barricaded himself in his Office, only his Elite Guard remained loyal. The rest of the base was on edge, all it needed was the Supreme Hunter to push the soldiers over the edge. Elizabeth, the slaughter will be so glorious. Our victory will be glorious, soon we will take root in the heart of their world and make it our own. Soon, very soon, my love. Then it occurred to Alex, once the coup began he would do it, we would dump the last Nuke the military had on it and blast them all to Hell. First Randell had to come out, The Supreme Hunter would make sure of that.

_Come on Randall, Elizabeth wants a knew playmate. We can't forced Karen to live much longer. Come out and play, I promise you that all the misery you've caused, all the pain you did to Elizabeth will be paid in full. It will be paid doubly. _

A truly evil grin stretched out Alex's dark features, he had heard the rise of shouts. The distant thunder of a battle in the base. All Alex had to do was wait, then the slaughter would begin. To be The Virus, you had to learn to relish…flourish in Death.


	3. Chapter 3

Prototype-The Killing Instinct-The Scourge of Humanity

What followed could only be described as an orgy of death and evisceration. The Hunter issued the emergency coup order, the order that gave all on base personal permission to kill General Randell and any opposing forces at will. The Virus however drenched rational thoughts in a thick tar which turned rational thought into rampant paranoia. Alex watched from afar as Soldiers glanced at each other, twitching for the Guns at the slightest sudden movement, so the Hunter made his last move.

Sensing the dense fog of fear that clung over the base he approached the prettiest female officer he could find, allowing his eyes to linger on her thighs and breasts, smiling with twisted delight. The Hunter, in its Specialist disguise, had wanted this one for sometime and had once forced her. It licked its lips at the thought, savouring it for the moment as he remembered her pleas for mercy, her screams as she fought him as he impaled her upon his sex, the disappointment as she gave up struggling. It was the most evil act by human definition, the savage beast that was the Supreme Hunter loved every second of it. It was time, however, for this one to die.

"That's it…it's Zeus! Fire, fire at will men!"

Time slowed as she turned, looked at him in horror. Her eyes were those of animal facing oncoming headlights, frightened yet transfixed. Her fate was sealed. Within moments hundreds of bullets had thumped into her flesh, the paranoid soldiers kept in firing until only a bloody, unrecognisable sack of flesh remained. The Specialist moved closer, pretended to check her but his hand was busy lingering on the dead women's breast, she had been the perfect sacrifice.

"No, negative it's not Zeus. It's still in here somewhere dammit! Search and kill!"

It was then, this final straw that broke them. They had just shot a women they had all fantasised over, sought to win, perhaps even loved. The beautiful women now lay dead on the floor, they had murdered her. It was murder. Murder…Murder…The word tolled like a bell of judgement in their minds. They began to scream, firing upon their nearest comrade and killing themselves-the fear, the paranoia was all but heralds of death. The Supreme Hunter finished off the few survivors with ease as they crumpled, whimpering and crying for their mothers. The Virus would work on the corpses, recycle them into hive matter.

While all this happened, somewhere at the heart of the hive, as Karen Parker gave her last, chilling scream as the tendrils that kept her alive finally, slowly crushed her vital organs. The slaughter entered Elizabeth Greene's head, she heard the scream, she climaxed, it was all so good. It was heaven, to her all this was sheer bliss. _Now my love, kill for me…_

***

Alex heard Elizabeth's post orgasm whisper like she was laying next to him, smiled at how delightfully twisted things had become. They were, after all not human. The normal rules and regulations, those tiresome shackles no longer applied. Alex ran high speed, ignoring the corpses and gore that littered the flaw, the Supreme Hunter awaited him. It reverted to the Hunter form as it crouched, drooling saliva over what looked like the remains of a deceased woman.

Alex formed the Blade, his faithful weapon through the many battles. Now deadlier than ever, capable to elongating and becoming three with less than a thought. The Supreme Hunter was nothing more than a hound, it had served its purpose. It snarled at him, perceiving his intent. What had once been a challenge however was now all to easy, its hide cut like butter to the Master Virus's Blade as he slashed its chest, impaled thought its chin into its diseased mind. Even Alex had no desire to see this creature's memories, why exactly it had lingered over this particular corpse.

Yet Alex knew he was not alone in the room, the Supreme Hunter had been careless. Alex lifted a nearby tank, gently moving it aside as he stared down at the girl beneath the tank. A pretty girl, almost catatonic with fear. She would be powerless to stop him if he chose to have her, but no Alex thought. It clicked instantly, the Supreme Hunter had raped the girl who's corpse he had lingered her, had perhaps thought of. No, Alex Mercer refused the thought. The Master Virus was not a bestial hound, he would not take this girl by force. For this girl, death would be a mercy. It was quick and painless. If ever questioned why he was merciful, he would merely state logic of increased biological material for the hive. The reality was, Alex was better than a beast. Yes he was blood thirst, yes he had murdered thousands and consumed more. More than human, less perhaps than Virus in its most feral form at least.

At long last, having stalked through the now silent base, Alex came to the high security door. Behind he perceived a straight corridor, and the Generals Quarters. No doubt the General knew he was coming, no sooner had he come to that conclusion when the General's voice, ragged and hoarse with insanity cracked down the audio relay.

"Have you come to kill the killer? You should have been their Alex, smelled it and felt the heat as we watched Hope burn. I killed my own child, you see now how I almost got infected now don't you…"

_Rape…he killed the first child..a boy, used it to make the super soldiers. The second escaped him, we evolved when we knew he'd butchered the first._

Although there was very little in terms of morals Alex knew now the true deaths of this man's wickedness, the depths of evil that mirrored the Supreme Hunter's. Randell was supposed to be human, Alex would make every square centimetre of his human flesh pay. Elizabeth my love, this one above all is for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Prototype-The Killing Instinct-The Final Act

Alex walked down the hallway, seething with the iciest and blackest rage the fledgling god had ever experienced before in his life. General Randell was the last link in the chain, the final and strongest link that Alex had to break. The General had started it all off, The General had been the one that authorised experiments on his own troops and now Alex realised it was General Randell who had caused his death and subsequent rebirth..._I'll be sure to thank him._ Right now Alex intended to repay all of this back, back a hundred times so this madman would know the wrath of the new god on Earth. Thinking of himself in such deified terms gave the thing known as Alex Mercer satisfaction, a little self recognition was deserved after accomplishing so much in such a short time. This in turn led to a new digression in thought, yet another rich and unexplored avenue of thought that the Virus chose to let its own genius indulge in.

Alex always had, wondered quite sincerely, why human scum had dubbed him Zeus. In this moment, before murdering the General pondered it as he walked. Suddenly it hit him. It all clicked into place. _Zeus, in Ancient Greece, was said to have taken his place as King of the Gods from his father who was a Titan, the Elder Gods so to speak. _So too was Alex now rebelling, wresting power from those that no longer deserved it and taking it for his own. Human were the old masters of the Planet. Soon, very soon, the Planet itself would be Virus as it sunk its roots into the foundations of the Earth. Humanity forgot themselves, either becoming embroiled in petty moralities and reason or hate filled wars, they simply could not live as one in peace. They failed, they were arrogant and ultimately they were the Titans. Alex was Zeus. Elizabeth was Hera. They were the new Gods, truly...divine.

Absorbing people's memories had its advantages; the hive had grown from bestial to being super intelligent in around a month or so. The General however had knowledge no solider could have-weapons stockpiles; launch codes...everything they needed to destroy Humanity and build the world anew. If one looked at it morally, every human that was absorbed was saved from itself. Every human that was killed was a waste yes, yet hardly a loss to be concerned with. It was, for Alex, that simple. The General could not be allowed to die, he had to be absorbed. Yet Alex felt empty, that would not satisfy his wrath at the man and vengeance needed to be administered, Alex sought something cruel, something of sublime artistic quality and hard justice...the idea sparked in his mind like rock upon flint, a slow absorption, not quick and merciful, slow and prolonged. Alex would eat and drink the man's memories, savour them like the finest tastes of the mortal world. Yes Randell would suffer pain, for Elizabeth's amusement as well as his own, but he would be milked like a cow of his information-each detail poured over in detail at leisure. It was perfect; Alex felt Elizabeth shudder in anticipation and knew that it was good.

Now to the task at hand, Alex ran fast-summoning a massive burst of speed combined with increased mass, security doors crumpling tearing like dry, brittle paper. Nothing could stop Alex, no door or weapon, the new god of Earth was marching to deal out his judgement and eventually death. Mildly surprised, Alex saw that the General had actually opened the doors even though Alex could get in with ease anyway. Alex also sincerely hoped this was not some sadly misguided act towards wanting mercy. Alex Mercer had none for this man. However his senses were on high alert, there was something very wrong with the General's heart beat and shape. It was...all wrong. Alex warily entered the room, saw a withered and shrunken corpse of a Super Solider abomination...lots of shrunken corpses. They littered the floor, but had not yet started to decay, their faces were still warped and edged with obvious agony. From the darkest shadow in the room the General's voice came forward like wind that fans the flames.

"You see Alex Mercer...I needed the Virus in their bodies. I knew you would come...had to become more than a man, more than you, more than anything!"

It was a scream of hatred that did nothing to hide the General's insanity, yet when the ragged breath and hoarse voice grew nearer, when the General stepped from the shadows, Alex Mercer had to admit for the first time since the Virus, he was shocked.

What he saw was an affront to Nature itself. The General had mixed his cells with watered down Blacklight Virus, they had become unstable and had evidently started to decay in parts, the flesh unable to stretch to compensate for the new bulk in the General's form. His fingers had elongated into gruesome bone claws that had evidently ripped through the skin upon the Colonel's hands, flies had began gathering where his fingers had been. He was an unspeakably ugly and rotting mess. Far less than human, far less than virus, a pulsing patchwork of oozing wounds and virus tendrils that held the seemingly fragile body together. Alex wasn't fooled; this Virus was merging itself with the General's bone structure, making him far harder to kill. Maybe a challenge, to Alex it was true completion. Matter and Anti Matter, Blacklight Virus and the imitation and like all things, the two strains would fight for supremacy. If Randell won, his strain would seek out Alex's and destroy or replace it, as Alex had done to humanity before him. Alex laughed; he had not fought for the World, to lose it to this degenerate upstart.

They had nothing to say to each other, Alex had wanted to kill this man since the very start of his journey, when he was "young" before he had feasted upon the humanity. Not purely on...well Alex sneered, human morality but for a far deeper and purer reason. It was hate. The hatred for someone who had tried always to undermine and undo all Alex had fought for. Now at long last the meddling fool would pay the price. No merciful absorption or death for him, only the long despair of tortured agony.

Alex ran at the General, the Blade being his most treasured combat form emerged and made the sound of hunger in the air as Alex swung it at the General-the diseased cancer which begged to be cut. Randell's body in turn performed a curious manoeuvre in counter, at the exact point where Alex struck the Virus oozed against him, gathered and hardened as his own blade form simply struck ineffectively with a dull thud upon the point which should have been a gaping wound. General Randell laughed, raising his hands as long barbed tendrils shot out at Alex's head, threatening to skewer him, yet Alex reacted fast as the tendril shot against his shield, both breaking and then reforming back to their respective bodies. Alex realised The General had very little control over this Virus, that it was undeveloped and only defending him because it was the Virus's host. Alex spawned Claws, a weaker yet very indulgent weapon and leapt upon Randell with a snarl, slashing in a mad bloodlust, tearing and ripping, trying to hurt him and managing at times. Any human would have been mince meat, yet Randell struggled and formed a hammered fist, slamming it against Alex as the latter flew against the wall, looking at Randell now caused Alex to smirk, the General was still human enough to bleed, the claws had found their mark. Alex however was relatively unfazed, his biomass softened the impact and it was good to be so perfect. Alex was the superior strain. Sudden rage began to boil through Alex as he tired of the contest, spiralling and drill like matter lurched suddenly from his form, slamming into the General with more force than Alex previously thought possible, it would have levelled a streets worth of adversaries. Unfortunately Randell bore the full brunt of this onslaught, it slammed into him and forced him through several walls-then exited through his back-the General's protection could not withstand such a concentrated assault-usually used, Alex noted with amusement, for levelling buildings. Alex leapt at the General, not to finish him off but to instead preserve the General's life until his usefulness had been expended.

"Elizabeth, my dear General, is going to have such fun with you. I'll take all the reward for giving my love a new playmate."

The General's screams were a fitting testament to the fate of humanity in general, a fate Alex relished with a sadistic grin, as their world and their weapons now sat in his hands. To be destroyed or remade upon a whim, Alex thought while grinning with sadism, my whim...


	5. Chapter 5

The Killing Instinct-The New Age

After the capture of General Randell several things happened which, to Alex, mattered only so much in that they assured his dominion forever-the launch of the Nuclear weapons to which Randell's mind had held the keys at remaining human enclaves and they predictably launched back, not realising the futility of their petulance. The effect had been of such sublime brilliance that even Alex was awed. The Sun had burned upon Earth, had shined as though it were among them and Alex had basked in its glow, knowing it could not harm his growing empire. This shining beacon, humanities greatest achievement and folly, was the sign that humanity with its flaws had been judged by the Virus as worthy of only destruction...in the end part of Alex did grieve the loss, but their thoughts and memories could be absorbed nevertheless so Alex dismissed the lingering human emotion of his past life. By now the wider world had heard his name, a name that brought a terrified tremble to all who spoke it, a name that surpassed all previous dread lords and tyrants in their short history-Alex Mercer. Some called him God, some called him Evil incarnate-to Alex their child like pronouncements were amusing. So, it was deemed, upon a whim that fragments of humanity should survive for this reason alone-to indulge Alex's sense of humour, to honour him and for darker amusement still like hunting and Elizabeth's "games." With a satisfied sigh, Alex sees the New Age and knows that it is good.

Humanity for its part was broken for good; there was no weapon that could save them and no army to attempt to defend them. Many committed suicide, some simply wondered into infected areas and waited to be reborn in the Hive, or be absorbed into its consciousness. A smaller group still deified Alex, worshipping both he and Elizabeth as Gods, whether they were in time rewarded or slaughtered like the rest will never be known for sure. Some also continued to fight, or retired to isolated regions of the World to live a simple life until either their time came or the Virus found them. However in a strange way, the Virus ensured humanity was preserved as part of its consciousness which although far more advanced, retained some of the emotions and a vast collection of history and genius which, though largely unneeded was set aside as worthwhile.

Elizabeth Green, so long a victim, abused by humanity, remained the more sadistic of the new Gods of Earth. Enjoying the infinite potential of her lover Alex, days of endless sex and renewed promises of love were merely one facet of her new existence. Some remaining humans were kept around for Elizabeth to fulfil her sadistic whims, always the punishment of humanity brought her a rush of power and pleasure and satisfaction that was always savoured. Hedonism was the meaning of this new existence with the absence of cruel pain, an existence which Alex and she defined in their union. Yet to her own kind Elizabeth was a mother and a Queen, a Goddess and a servant-a benefactor of the New Age, whom all her children loved. Should Alex ever tire of her, she would have died for him gladly.

Dana Mercer became one of the few emotional attachments Alex Mercer still cherished, with the help of The Virus and Doctor Ragland she rose again and upon seeing the unrestrained joy and tears fall from Alex Mercer's cheeks knew that despite everything, despite all Alex or The Virus had done her brother was still alive and well. Now imbued with similar powers and knowledge as Alex, she acted as a counter to Green's sadistic nature towards humanity, encouraging mercy and absorption rather than destruction. Dana Mercer now knew that the horrors of creating the New Age were worth as even at its very beginning it already outshined the last.

Doctor Ragland for his part was given a great honour-the honour of choice. He could either be allowed to commit suicide or killed in a manner he deemed painless and quick, absorbed or infected. Dana Mercer encouraged him to be infected like her, stating that like Alex he would never lose himself. The Doctor at first declined, but eventually after much pleading from Dana chose to be infected, in order to remain close to Dana-he loved her as the daughter he had never had and so he was content.

General Randell remained Elizabeth's favourite toy for many years, the cruelties inflicted upon him go beyond anything a human mind could conceive, Karen Parker's end was merciful in comparison. Hell would be a Heaven to the General, Elizabeth often mused, assuming it existed...assuming he wasn't already there.

Only one loose end needed to be tied up, Alex now thought, one way or another. Destiny drove the two towards each other. It was time to find PARIAH...


	6. Chapter 6

Prototype-The Killing Instinct-Bloodlust

By the time Alex Mercer finally tracked down PARIAH things had very nearly gotten out of hand, the other Virus had already set up its own hive, had its own army and indeed its own kingdom so to speak. Alex could have forgiven this, had only PARIAH been the same strain as Virus as himself. Yet PARIAH was not, it was all wrong in a way Alex could not quite put a finger on-it looked the same and felt vaguely familiar while at the same time generating within Alex a growing unease, a kind of buzzing pressure in his mind which told Alex Mercer that PARAIAH and all its works had to be either absorbed or destroyed. Whenever Alex dwelt too long upon the constant buzzing his teeth would become as glue within his mouth, sharpening into jaw distorting fangs, his human looking hands transforming into claws far more monstrous than the pair he now only occasionally sported. The buzzing distorted Alex's control over his godlike power, warped his form almost beyond recognition before Alex reasserted his will. It was as though every cell, everything inch of his being longed to destroy the other Virus-with or without the identity of Alex Mercer. The Virus grew impatient with the Alex Mercer persona and almost developed a malevolent will of its own to twist Alex into something like a Hunter-yet Alex would not so easily fall prey to the primal desire and mind, he soothed the Virus by absorbing relevant memories on PARIAH, Alex neither slept nor rested in any way, he could not while PARIAH lived.

**PARIAH PARIAH PARIAH PARIAH PARIAH PARIAH PARIAH PARIAH**

A big bell of doom and destiny, fate and paradox ran through Alex's mind. Black hateful malice filled the mind that was once, or was, Alex Mercer. The virus wanted to kill the virus strain, Alex Mercer desperately wanted to kill it too...and if Elizabeth was unhappy, well he supposed he was getting bored of her anyway. It wasn't like he couldn't replace the stupid bitch if she decided to try anything against him-any desirable human female could be infected and replace her at a moment's notice. Alex was prepared should she try to betray him. Alex was prepared for PARIAH. Alex Mercer was unprepared for absolutely nothing.

The unease was worsening; Alex thought that a good sign, the rogue strain must be close. How to kill it he thought, he could do any manner of sadistic, slow and very painful acts before actual death occurred...or maybe it shouldn't be killed at all...maybe locking it in a furnace to burn forever and not die would satisfy the wrath of Alex, then again maybe not. When you were an angry, vengeful god there were so many ways of seeking and performing divine retribution that one had to constantly invent new ways to prevent the killing from becoming tiresome. Alex new throughout history many a good tyrant had become bored or gone insane. Alex smiled, could when ever get tired of this? A _human _mind with its various imperfections and boundaries and limitations perhaps could get tired, even though Alex would be the first to confess human were ingenious at hurting their fellow humans. The insatiable lust for slaughter of the virus mind did not tire, nor did it feel guilt or remorse. If it spared life, life was thus spared and if it killed death came quickly or slowly depending on Alex's preference. Alex wanted to kill PARIAH for several reasons, some irrational and others perfectly rational. Firstly he hated it, secondly he wanted to kill it regardless as to whether it was enemy or friend, thirdly...well why not? As for the rational reasons one had Elizabeth's loyalty to test, to prevent the rival strain from gaining a foot hold and one day challenge him, to prevent humanity from daring to dream Alex could be defeated and many many more. Maybe Elizabeth had to die. Maybe she didn't. Maybe Alex Mercer just didn't like people-virus or human. Dana being the sole exception to this rule...perhaps the doctor also was to be put into this category. For Dana's sake, if not Alex's the doctor would live. Alex had considered launching nuclear missiles at PARIAH, just test the effectiveness of multiple countries nuclear arsenals. In the end, Alex decided he was above using _their_ weapons.

How did one define greatness? Alex unashamedly defined it as himself.

Who else had achieved what Alex had, nearly the whole world in his grasp, humanity subjugated, and rightly so, to his will...Yet greatness, Alex knew, was not merely accomplishing such goals but maintaining them. This hunt against PARAIAH was not only a necessity, but a highly personal and highly vengeful affair. Words could hardly express Alex's sincere desire to inflict pain upon pain upon this upstart, make its mind stretch taut with pain and misery, and let it wallow in despair. Alex knew it would not be much longer...till his blade cut the cancerous flesh of the imposter, pulverised and crushed it into all agony nothingness, the void of oblivion. Ah, it would be a fulfilling experience...Alex Mercer savoured each thought that his twisted imagine brought fourth, every diseased atrocity seemed to give Alex more and more enthusiasm to actually do the deed. Alex Mercer would have blood. Alex Mercer would inflict pain and Alex Mercer would not be, could never be stopped. To stomp and stomp and stomp until it skull came apart and its mind itself broke under the pummelling.

Then suddenly, beneath this rage, the devious mind of Alex Mercer unleashed a lightning bolt. A Certain James Heller had been hunting him, ever since Alex had given him the gift of the virus, kidnapped his daughter and generally done his best to piss the other man off. Normally such things never bothered Alex, he could have killed Heller any time he liked. Until of course Heller had grown in power. Despite various evolved infiltrating Blackwatch at various stages Heller had proven superior. With some shock Alex Mercer had foreseen his own death at the brutes hand, Heller's DNA allowed him to evolve exponentially, which of course would be a great asset if it could be consumed. And he would be consumed. Once PARIAH's virus had been assimilated and replaced by his own strain, at least enough for him to fall under Alex's control, Alex would have PARIAH act as him. While Heller spent his rage and absorbed PARIAH, thinking it was Alex, its different makeup PARIAH's strain would _weaken _Heller. Then Alex Mercer would strike and finally the secret to Heller's immense strength and staggering evolution would be revealed. It was all going according to plan, let the fools dare to dream he was dead. Let the fools think this upstart Heller could beat him. Once the final piece upon the board, PARIAH belonged to Alex, all Heller's strength would do was quicken his own defeat. It was perfect, and once the Sergeant had served his purpose...perhaps Elizabeth would have plans for him, just like dear Karen Parker.

Leaping from building to building now with his beloved blade formed, cutting down the rabble infected that sought to oppose him. They were cut down in their droves as the blade extended, a special modification for crowd control, Alex took the time to spear one as the blade extended underneath the mouth and through the brain and out of the skull. Such decadence kept things from being utterly tedious. The rest were, within less than a minute, dismembered body parts. Alex mocked his past self, to think he thought, you once found this sort of thing _difficult_. Soon, very soon, the last threats to the god that is Alex Mercer would finally be destroyed. The Human race was already smashed and subjugated. Mercer would take his seat upon the throne of eternity; it was only a matter of time and patience. Despite what some might think, Alex Mercer had plentiful quantities of both at his disposal.


End file.
